Lift
by Frying Pan of DOOM
Summary: SongFic! Set After the Cell Games. Gohan is feeling depressed about the loss of his father...this is his story of the person who saved him and Lifted him above the pain


Enjoy and R&R please!

* * *

**Lift**

Edited by CosmicTwilight

A small boy with the darkest of hair sat alone, in the dark of night, his feet in the water of a lake as he sat on the edge, looking at the reflections in the clear substance. Every so often a small drop of water would splash into the lake. Pure black eyes shed pure tears of pain for the loss of another. He was hurting more then he would let on to anyone, especially his mother. He never thought life would hurt him so much; he saved the world and this is how it repaid him, giving him the most pain he would ever feel.

In the shadows of the trees behind the lake a short figure stood covered in a dark cloak, the hood pull so that the eyes could no been seen. The figure softly shock their head as the preteen cried for the loss of his father. Like a whisper the figure softly said '_Gohan_' as the figure disappeared. Gohan, the boy who was crying, looked to where the figure had been, his black eyes bloodshot from crying, he saw no one, so he slowly pulled himself from sitting to his feet, stretching his tired mussels; he headed home.

_**I know you're hurting  
Feels like your learning  
'Bout life the hard way  
And it ain't working **_

7 months had past since that night at the lake and Chichi was now 8 months pregnant with her second son, but the soon-to-be child could not brighten her day. For her oldest son sat alone in the forest studying as he was told. His bright black eyes no longer held the spark of life they once did, they only held the darkness of depression that had taken over her once bubbly son. It seemed like forever since she had seen her first son purely happy, his 11th birthday seemed like a lifetime ago, but infact it was only 7 months ago. It seemed like forever since her son began to fall into something she hoped he could pull through.

Gohan, while his mother mused on him, sat by the same lake again, books forgotten lay beside him, feet hanging in the cold water as he watched the world go by in a reflection of the water. He could hear a voice inside his head telling him to stop moaning and to move on but he couldn't, it was too painful. The hurt, the loss all hung around him like a dark cloud.

Krillin had come by and asked if he wanted to come over for a movie night with him and his girlfriend, 18. Yamcha had also wanted to play baseball with him yesterday, Gohan had declined both offers. The week before everyday Vegeta ordered him to a spar but he never accepted the fights, he declined every one of their offers, wanting nothing more than to be left alone. His life was calling to him, and he was declining the chance to live again.

**_Seems like forever  
That you've been falling  
It's time to move on  
Your life is calling, yeah_**

In the dark of the night Gohan stood with a small dagger in hand, resting on his wrist as he prepared to end the story of his life. As he started to move the dagger into his skin; the dagger itself disappeared faster then a blink of an eye. Gohan just blinked and fell to his knees, crying.

In the shadows the same cloaked being stood with the missing dagger resting in their hands. Softly like a whisper in the wind the figure spoke '_try to start again Gohan, don't end it yet_' and again the figure disappeared, leaving the preteen crying all alone.

**_This was never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again_**

**_Cause I know how hard it can get  
But you've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
You've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift_**

Gohan continued to cry by the lake, he thought he was alone…but he wasn't. The figure had returned, dagger sitting in the figures pocket, out of harms way and out of Gohan's way. The figure just shook their head as the child collapsed from their knees to the ground, just laying down, face in the grass as he cried, his heart breaking into a million pieces again and again, it wouldn't stop breaking. The smell of salty tears reached figure that in turn turned their head as not to look at the hysterically weeping child.

Gohan cried for all he was worth, his body ached from lack of sleep and food. His mussels were becoming weak from his lack of training, but he didn't care, all he cared was that he killed his father because he was too damn cocky. All he cared about was that he didn't deserve to live for his crime. But he saved the world and killed his father at the same time…did the two event balance themselves out? Was he, Gohan, just like anyone else now? Not a hero and not a murder? Gohan didn't know, and was never sure if he could be sure.

The figure in the shadows sighed softly like the wind at the scene, it was time for him to pick up the pieces and move on. He had lost a father but so many others had and they had all moved on. It was now his time, he has wallowed long enough! He was stronger then most and yet he lay there crying like the weakest of them all! The world's strongest fighter would not be weak!

**_When you can feel your  
Whole body's aching  
What's left of your heart  
It wont stop breaking  
You've got to let go  
You took a hit  
Time to pick up now  
Move on from this _**

This was never meant to be the end  
Close the book and start again

The figure suddenly disappeared, leaving him alone, yet again. Gohan alone to his tears and his pain. But the figure would be back, and the figure would bring someone to help the poor child.

Reappearing in a metallic room, the figure bent down onto their knees, bowing their head as a short figure approached. The short figure wiped the sweat from his face with a towel around his neck as he approached the figure.

'What have you found?' the short man asked the figure proceeded and presented the short man with the dagger that had been taken from Gohan. With a voice as soft as a whisper the figure replied

'He was trying to kill himself sir' the figure replied 'I stopped him'

'Good job, but this has gone on long enough. Show me where he is!' demanded the short man. The figure stood up and held the man's hand, and he too disappeared with the cloaked figure, reappearing hundred of miles away in a forest in the middle of no where.

**_Cos I know how hard it can get  
But you've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
You've gotta lift  
You've gotta li_**ft

'Brat!' the short figure all but screamed at the fallen child while the figure continued to look on from the shadows, no wanting to be seen. The fallen child, Gohan, lifted his face from the grass to see Vegeta striding over to him, anger written clearly on his face but his eyes held worry, sympathy and understanding.

'Brat! Get up!' yelled the prince of all Saiyans at the son of a lower class soldier. Gohan looked up at the prince with puffy and bloodshot eyes, pain clearly shown in his face and eyes

'Please Vegeta, just leave me alone!' croaked the preteen Saiyan, ignoring the orders from his prince.

'Never! Brat get up! You are not a weakling so get up! Stop wallowing in self pity, you are not the only one to have lost a father!' Gohan looked at Vegeta, he too had lost his father but at the age of seven when his planet had been destroyed.

'But Vegeta…'

'We will get threw this together brat! Now up on your feet! We have a lot to talk about!' the prince's voice was softer now, almost like a father's voice. Gohan saw this in his princes' eyes and slowly stood up though his body protested this movement, as he reached his knees his body started to sway but he did not fall. A strong hand had grabbed his shoulder to support him

'I will Support you Gohan' whispered the prince to his subject. For the first time in months the small preteen smiled, a small smile but a smile none the less!

'Thank you Vegeta' whispered the half breed Saiyan hoarsely, tears still falling from his face as Vegeta slowly helped the child to his feet. A small, very small smile graced the princes' face

'What kind of a prince would I be if I let my only non royal subject suffer?' asked Vegeta as he led the preteen to a rock in which he could sit by himself. Handing him a tissue Vegeta stood back and looked at the child who once stood with the coldness and power of many Saiyan man.

'Dry your tears Gohan, we have a long night ahead of us and I do not want you crying through it all! Your better then that! You're a Saiyan not some weakling human!'

Gohan smiled as he dried his tears looking at the prince who stood tall in front of him waiting for the child to be ready for the story that would push him on the road to happiness and a full recovery.

**_You've got to lift yourself up above all  
the hurt  
Don't give in  
Wipe your eyes and remember you're better  
than this  
Let them know that they took their best shot  
and they missed  
Come on and lift_**

The story had been long and the child had then told his own about his feelings about losing his father and killing Cell and the worries about being a big brother. As Gohan had told his story he had moved from his rock to the grass where Vegeta had joined him. the story ended and the tears started again; Gohan Cried himself to sleep next to his prince. The person in the shadows had watched it all, waiting to be addressed from the prince. The figure moved from the shadows finally when the prince beckoned the figure with a hand.

The figure knelt in front of the prince

'Yes your majesty?' as the figure pulling the cloaks hood down. Black hair spilled out of the hood cascading down just past the figures shoulders. Black eyes with silver tint looked at the prince with curiosity written in them. The figure smiled at the prince as he stroked the half Saiyan's hair as he slept.

'Selene, well done. You are dismissed.' Whispered the prince. The figure, Selene, stood and bowed to the prince, before walking away.

'Selene' the woman stopped and turned to the prince

'yes your majesty?' asked the figure, voice as soft as the gentle breeze

'Thank you' said the prince

'I am here to serve you Prince, as a friend and as a subject. Call me and I will come in a heart beat.'

'Still thank you Selene, I am proud of you and your mother would be too' smiled the prince of all Saiyan's

'Your Welcome Vegeta. Any time' with that the figure disappeared with a shower of sparkles never to seen again still she was called.

**_Cos I know how hard it can get  
But you've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift  
And sometimes that's how it is  
But I know you're stronger  
Stronger than this  
You've gotta lift  
You've gotta lift_**

Vegeta Picked up the small half breed and carried him, walking slowly to where Chichi, the brats mother, would take care of him, but Vegeta, would never be far away, always there for the kid.

**_Pick up now...  
Pick up now..._**

The end!

* * *

Read and review! 

**I DO NOT own Dragonball Z or the song Lift**


End file.
